Anatomy Lesson
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: Super-late one-shot contribution to Stein/Marie Week 2015. Day 2 : Anatomy Lesson. Stein/Marie fluff.


**Hey, guys! What's up? So, I know I haven't been posting much lately. Sorry! You know the drill; life, school, laziness, etc. etc. I saw that my other Stein/Marie fic was getting some attention, and decided to see if there was a Stein/Marie week... Sure enough, there was! And guess what? I missed it by TWO WEEKS! I decided to at least check the prompts, and prompt number 2 was "Anatomy Lesson". Yes, there were plenty of glorious, potentially delicious ways to go with this, but I had recently gone back through some of my old pms and in part of it I mentioned what I though Stein and Marie's daughter would be like. I didn't put much of her personality in here, other than the fact that I imagine her to be constantly cheerful and a complete Daddy's Girl. (My headcannons include the idea that Stein would make the perfect 'Daddy's Girl' Daddy. And REVEL in it.) I might do something more with her in the future but I don't know. I imagine her to have her father's brain and sense of humor (Which is so ADORABLE!) but also having a complete fascination/obsession/addiction to chocolate chip cookies. Like, whenever "Aunt Mira" visits or "Big Sister Maka" babysits, they bring her some cookies and make the "Shhhh' gesture when her parents aren't looking. This is all so adorable in my head. But whenever Spirit tries to do it he gets caught and Stein hits him over the head. (But she kisses it to make it better so he's okay, crying tears of happiness, and saying things like he wished Maka would do cute stuff like that.) So, my second-ever one-shot, hopefully eventually I'll get one of those multichap stories done... I wouldn't hold your breath though... Anyway, I hope you guys like this. Please read and review, but most importantly, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"What are these called?" Marie asked in a soft, light voice that almost sounded as if she were laughing. She held her hands out in front of her and shook them a bit side-to-side.

"Hands!" The adorable little girl sitting in front of her shouted, raising her arms and clapping as she smiled widely. Her short silver hair was tied into two pigtails high up on her head with bright pink ribbons, curling slightly near the ends. Her golden eyes glowed with excitement and happiness, sparkling not unlike the pink glittery heart on her otherwise white shirt that ever so perfectly matched her personality. Her shoes, sitting on the floor next to her, were the same color of pink, only somehow more glittery if that was even physically possible, and her plain white socks peeked out from her little Mary Janes. To keep the outfit from being from overwhelming, her skirt was devoid of the infectious glitter, but was still the same tint of cheerful pink.

"Good job!" Marie cheered, looking as if she were about to start clapping herself. She placed her hands on top of her head. "What is this called?"

"Head!" The girl shouted, almost bouncing in her excitement.

Marie beamed. "Great! Now, what about _these?!"_ The little girl squealed as Marie attacked her feet with ruthless tickles.

"Feet! Feet!" The little girl giggled as she waved her legs around, trying to escape.

Marie laughed, finally relenting. "You're so smart! Let's see if you get this one!"

Suddenly Marie's tickles were back in full force, even more so than before, unleashed on the girl's stomach. The girl squeaked, falling back onto the plush carpet in which she sat, laughing so hard she would soon be short of breath. "No! Mommy, stop! Stop!" Her protests were destroyed by her wide smile and laughter.

"Tell me! Get it right, and I'll stop." Marie giggled, ticking harder.

"Tummy!" the girl screamed, her voice carrying her surrender. Marie laughed, ceasing her attack.

"Technically, that would be the abdomen," came a deep voice from the doorway of the living room.

"Daddy!" the little girl shouted, getting up and running towards the tall man leaning against the doorframe.

Stein leaned down, picking up the little girl as carefully as physically possible before returning to his previous position, only now using his arm to support the toddler half-sitting on his chest. "Hello, there. And what are you two doing?"

The girl's constant smile seemed to get wider, drawing a small smirk from Stein's face, as she turned back to her mother who was standing up as well. "We were learning!"

A small yawn came forth from Marie's mouth. "It's getting pretty late, perhaps it's time to go to bed."

The little girl shook her head violently, causing her pigtails to swing around as if they were flying. "No! No bed time!"

Stein chuckled. "What if I put you to bed?" The girl stopped her head shaking and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yay!" she screamed, clapping so hard her hands might turn red. There was no doubt about it, she was and always would be a complete Daddy's Girl.

Stein smiled as she bounced in his arms. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" With a look to Marie, he started up the stairs as she bent down to retrieve the abandoned shoes.

Much later, Marie was getting changed into her pajamas as Stein made it back to their room. "So how did it go?" she asked over her shoulder as she buttoned up her nightshirt.

"Very well. I told her a bedtime story." Stein smirked.

Marie's movements stopped, her shoulders drooped as she closed her eyes and threw her head back with a sigh. "Don't tell me, you gave her a lecture on 'the incorrect labeling of the abdominal region'."

Stein did nothing to dispute. "Our child should be well informed."

Marie groaned. "Stein, she's a toddler! She doesn't need anatomy lessons!"

"Then what was it you were doing?" he countered.

"That was normal. A perfectly ordinary thing that parents teach their children all the time. Not a college lecture!"

Stein walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her abdomen and pulling her close. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered. "If you want, I could teach you a bit about _anatomy_ as well."

Marie couldn't repress the her giggle any more than she could the predatory grin that crossed her face. Then again, it wasn't like she really wanted to.


End file.
